Peggy Carter: The First Avenger
by ChucklesTheScorpion
Summary: Peggy Carter is a kid from Brooklyn, she's best friends with soldier, Bucky Barnes, and lives on the streets. One day she becomes part of the super soldier program, and becomes Captain America.
1. Chapter 1: Peggy in Brooklyn

**Hey guys! Anyway, I saw this interesting post on instagram and wanted to turn it into a FanFic, this is NOT my idea, anyway, thanks, and please enjoy!**

A young man slams the door behind him in a church, 40 feet tall, with ornate walls and carvinfs. He turns to an old man, who looks ancient, and yells,

"They are headed here right now!" in German, the old man looks up, and says softly,

"They will never find it. It is hidden too well."

"Then we must leave now!" The young man tries to reason,

"My family has protected it for many generations, it is my duty to stay."

Two pairs of bright and shining lights shoot out through the darkness, as an engine whines and a shiny black car, a modified 1941 Chrysler Saratoga, it apears to be, speeds along. After it comes a german tank, rumbling very loudly along, a pale tan color, with what looks like an red octopus with a skull for a head, which is surrounded in a red circle. The car stops in front of an old church, as the engine sputters and dies, a dark, shadowy, figure, dressed in all black and wearing a hat pulled down low, walks towards the church. The tank pulls alongside the church, and dessimates a side of it, knocking debri everywhere, and killing one of the two people inside. The man standing outside the now ruined church quietly steps inside. He takes off his hat, revealing a late 30's face, caucasian, with high cheek bones and dark, brown hair, almost black. He has brown eyes, full of malicious intent. He looks around the room, scanning it, and finally resting eyes on the old man, who is checking the dead man's pulse. Finding that the man has died, the old man stands up, and states, "What brings you and your company here, Johann Schmidt?"

"You know what I have come for, old man." Johann replies in a German accent.

"We do not have it, we lost.."

"Those are lies, old man. I know your family has kept it for many years."

Johann scans the room once more, his eyes resting on a coffin, which he steps towards. The coffin has a sculpture of a knight resting on top of the lid. He pulls the lid off, revealing a corps that grasps a transparent blue box. Johann holds the blue box towards the light, then lets it fall from his grasp, unsuccessfully trying to hide his dissapointment. The box shatters into several particles of dust, which Johanne then kicks away. He scans the room once more, and his eyes lay upon a tree carved into the wall, animals and people surrounding it, frozen in stone. Johann steps towards the tree, and presses the eye of a snake that surrounds the tree. A secret compartment opens up, a glowing blue aura glowing from inside. Johann reached inside the compartment, and pulled a glowing blue cube. He then turns around to the old man, casually shoots him, and walks outside, gets in his car, and drives away, the tank following him.

Peggy Carter walked towards a recruiting station, casually, confidently. She knew today she would enlist, dressed in her enormous field jacket, trying her best to look like a man.

She strolled up to the enlistment office, where she then proceeded to walk up to the door. She smiled to herself, then stepped inside. The room was full of men, all in a line, waiting to enlist. Peggy stepped up to the back of the line, and after a few minutes of waiting, she made it to the front.

"Good morning" she syataed, trying her best confident smile, "I would like to enlist."

"Do you have your enlistment forms?" asked the enlistment officer.

Peggy handed him the forms, which stated that she was John Barnes, then smiled again and said, "Is that all?"

"You will need to go into the other room for a physical." stated the officer tiredly.

"Oh, nevermind then." said Peggy, hating herself, she should have remembered that they required a physical check-up, where they surely would have descovered she was a girl. She took her papers back, smiled at the officer onced more, turned around sharply, and left the building, looking glum. She walked down the street, kicking at a rock until it escaped down the street. She turned around the corner, a sign catching her eye. She looked up, and military advertising was there. She looked down, more depressed than before, she kept walking down the street, feeling sorry for herself. Why do all these men, who were useless at surviving by themselves half the time, going to war when they weren't the only capable ones? It was truly frustrating for her to serve her country when it was clearly illegal for her to do so.

She kept walking down the street, nowhere to go, since she slept in alleyways and got food from resturants that she often passed through the day, she was just enjoying the view, not noticing the dark figure shadowing her. She walked into an alleyway, looked, up, and tried turning around. Then ran into someone standing right behind her.

"Sorry" she mumbled, and then called out as she got slammed into a wall.

"That wasn't very nice of you" she strangled out.

"Now listen hear" said what she now knew was a man, "You're going to give me all your money, and I won't stick this knife in your, ugnh" he exclaimed as she kneed him in the gut, she then proceeded to shove him off her, and then punch him, shooting pain up her arm. She cried out, and then fell back when he slapped her across the face, sending saliva everywhere.

"You going to give me your money now, hon?"

"I could honestly do this all day" She replied, then regretted it ad she got slammed against the wall. The mN kept on wrestling her for her money, and would have overpowered her, until a hand grabbed his shoulder and tossdd him away from Peggy. The man turned around, and looked at Peggy's best friens, Bucky Barnes. He then tried taking a swing, which was caught easily and resulted in the mugger being kicked oit of the alley way.

"Hey buck" Peggy said.

"What were you thinking? " Bucky proclaimed.

"I had it under control"

"Sure you did."

After a few seconds of scolding, Peggy stated, "I think I pulled a muscle."

"You can't pull what you don't have" mumbled Bucky. "Anyways," he spoke, "Anyways, he stated, how you been, Peggs?"

"I've been okay, how about you, Bucky?"

"I'm on leave for two weeks, there's a Stark Expo today, wanna go?"

"Why not?"


	2. Chapter 3: The Expo pt 1

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting for a while, even though not a lot of people pay attention to this, I've just been busy with school and stuff, but I hope that the one or two** **of you guys who actually read this can forgive me. Anyways, here's the chapter:**

Peggy sat inside Bucky's car, staring out the window and thinking about the days events. Suddenly, she looked up and turned to Bucky.

"Where are we going? This isn't the way to the Expo." She stated.

"Yeah I know, I just gotta pick up a pair of girls, it's their anniversary night and they wanted to go do something fun." Bucky replied.

"There better be food."

"Don't worry, there will be, and drinks."

"Good, cause I'm gonna need one."

"A small kid like you isn't gonna be drinking on my watch, you're scrawny and short enough as it is."

"Go to hell Bucky."

"Trust me, you'll be there with me foulmouth."

They finally pulled up to the house and Bucky went outside to go meet the girls while Peggy stayed in the car. She waited pondering on better retorts until Bucky came back with the couple, who climbed in the back while Bucky hopped into the driver's seat. After a few minutes of driving, joking around and talking, they arrived at the expo, the building bursting with light coming from inside, and the two girls ran indoors to celebrate the night.

"Don't get into any trouble, I'm begging you." warned Bucky.

"Don't worry, I won't." replied Peggy

"I swear if we get kicked out of one more place I'll..." but Bucky never got to finish because one of his friends from the military came over and took him to go meet some friends.

Peggy stepped out of the car, sighing. "Why did I want to go to this?" she thought. She looked back at the car, then the bright and lively building ahead, and stepped inside.

The building was blinding with it's neon lights, dance floor, bar, and music blaring out to all the people inside. Peggy looked around for people she knew, and not seeing anyone, she headed to the bar. After sitting down, she ordered a beer, then sat down and waited. After a few seconds, the bartender asked for an ID, which Peggy just happened to forget. Before she could find some way to convince the guy, though, someone in the crowd behind her called her name.

Turning around to see who that was, she bumped into somebody. Peggy stumbled back, mumbling several apologies and looked up to see who she bumped into.

"Oh, h...hi." Peggy stammered out.

"Hi, you're name is Peggy, right?" Said the person, who Peggy now recognized as one of the girls that Bucky had driven here.

"Yeah, that's me." Peggy responded.

"I'm Charley, by the way." the other girl continued, "Didn't Bucky say no drinking?"

"Kind of."

"I'm pretty sure his exact words were, "A small kid like you isn't gonna be drinking on my watch, you're scrawny and short enough as it is."" Charley stated, in a mock Bucky impression.

Peggy laughed while Charley ordered a beer for herself and Peggy. Charley introduced her girlfriend, Penny, and they talked to each other about stuff like new stuff coming out, the jobs that all the girls got since the men were fighting in the war, Charley was a mechanic and Penny worked in a canning factory, while Peggy lived on the street and with Bucky, who wasn't much better off, which she glazed over, instead focusing on the fact that she wanted to get into the military but didn't know how.

"Just give it another shot, what's the worst that could happen?" Penny said.

"Getting banned from joining the military ever."Peggy replied, "I'm too scrawny anyway, every time I've applied, I've always been turned down."

"Well, you do have a point there." Charlie retorted

"Hey!" Peggy agrued.

"She's just joking." Penny stepped in. She turned to Charlie, a warning look on her face, stating, "Hey, play nice for once."

"I never play nice, you know that." Charlie said, winking at Penny.

"Either way, I thought they stopped enlisting today." Peggy resumed.

"Eh, just give it one more shot. There's not much to lose." Charlie went on.

"I will." Peggy said thoughtfully, suddenly, she looked up. "Anyway, it was amazing meeting you guys, maybe we could hang out together some other time?"

"I think that would be great." Charlie smiled.

Peggy walked through the Expo, trying to head towards the exit. While talking with Charlie and Penny she had remembered something. Now she was going to see how well it played out. While deep in her thoughts she got bumped into and ended up on the floor. The person immediately mumbled their apologies and moved on.

While Peggy dusted herself off, she looked around to see where she had ended up. She noticed an enlistment poster and drifted towards it as if some invisible force was pulling her. When she finally got to the poster, she stared at it from a few feet away and then slowly went up to it, hoping. When she finally stepped up to the platform, it had a mirror in the place of one of the soldiers faces, and Peggy's forehead barely reached up to where the chin was supposed to be. She sighed in dismay. Knowing she wasn't good enough, would never be good enough. While deep in thought, someone behind Peggy lightly shoved her.

Peggy turned around immediately, ready to throw down hard with the big idiot who dared pushed her. She turned around, ready to throw the first punch, when she realized it was Bucky.

"Why'd you shove me, you big idiot?" Peggy demanded.

"The main event is almost starting." Bucky replied, "and I thought you were too deep in la-la land to notice."

"Ugh, fine." Peggy said, then she sighed, "I wonder what Stark has this time?"


End file.
